


My Master, My Heart

by Simply4fun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Animal Traits, Baekhyun is Curious, Catboys & Catgirls, Chanyeol is stingy with his catboys, Daddy Kink, Family Drama, Jealous Jongin, Jealous Sehun, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Sehun and Chanyeol are brothers, Sehun wants Nini to himself, Self Hating Jongin, Stingy Baekhyun, jealous baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply4fun/pseuds/Simply4fun
Summary: Park Chanyeol's only joy in life is coming home to his beautiful catboy, Baekhyun.One day he comes across a stray that was just too irresistible for him to ignore.Kai doesn't like "pet" life.Baekhyun doesn't like his master's new  "pet".Sehun likes his brother's new pet a little too much.How will this new family get ever learn to get along?Especially when emotions start getting invovled....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Baekhyun hissed at the new catboy as soon as his saw him. 

What was his master thinking? Bringing this stray into their home?

“Now, now, Baekie. Be nice.” Chanyeol walked up and tried to pet his precious catboy, but the feline male pulled away. 

“No! I don’t want him here. Kick him out!” Baekhyun yelled. 

Chanyeol frowned, “Baekie, I will not kick him out. It’s storming out there.” 

“I don’t care. This is our home. He doesn’t belong here.” Baekhyun crossed his arms and hissed at the stray catboy again. 

“Baekhyun! Stop it! If you can’t be nice go to your room.” Chanyeol yelled, pointed towards the catboy’s bedroom. 

Baekhyun looked at his master with teary eyes, “But Yeollie…” 

Chanyeol was not being swayed by his cat’s cuteness. Not this time. 

“Go.” 

“Fine!” Baekhyun yelled before running off to his bedroom. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and sighed when Baekhyun slammed his door shut. 

He turned to his new catboy, “I’m sorry about that, Jongin. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. I thought he would be happy to have a friend.” 

Jongin shrugged, “You brought a dirty stray into his perfect home. I don’t blame him.”

Chanyeol looked at Jongin, “Don’t say that. You’re not a dirty stray.” 

Jongin glared at the human, “Are you blind or just plain stupid? I’m wet and stinky.” 

“Well do you want me to give you a bath?” Chanyeol asked. 

Jongin looked away and blushed, “No! Just tell me where the bathroom is. I can do it myself.” 

The catboy followed where Chanyeol was pointing and shut the bathroom door behind him. 

He looked around the enormous bathroom. It was so white and clean. Way different from Jongin’s old home.

After a few moments of trying to figure out how to turn on the shower, Jongin stripped his clothes and slipped under the warm water. 

As Jongin showered Chanyeol decided to talk to his precious baby. 

He knocked on Baekhyun’s door before entering. 

Baekhyun was buried deep in the pink blankets of his queen size bed. 

So cute. 

Chanyeol sat on the side of the bed and place a hand on the large lump, “Baekie….” 

“Leave me alone.” 

“Baby…” 

Baekhyun let out a whine. He loved when Chanyeol called him cute nicknames. His human was so kind, but he yelled at Baekhyun and the catboy didn’t like that. 

“Baby, talk to me.” 

Baekhyun groaned. It was so hard to resist his master. His voice was like a siren to the catboy. 

Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun’s back through the comforter and smiled when he heard Baekhyun began purring. 

“Come on, Baekhyun. Daddy wants to see his precious baby.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore. 

He quickly removed the barrier between him and his master, eyes teary. 

“Daddy~ I love you.” 

Chanyeol smiled at his pet, “I love you, too, Baekie.” 

Baekhyun crawled into his master’s lap and nuzzled into his neck. Chanyeol was so soft and warm. 

“Is Yeollie still mad at, Baekie?” 

Chanyeol rubbed his cat’s back, “No, no, baby. Daddy isn’t mad at Baekie. You were just being mean to our guest. That’s not nice, sweetie.” 

Baekhyun nuzzled closer into Chanyeol’s neck, “I don’t like that other cat.”

“And why is that, Baekie? You haven't given him a chance.” 

“He is stinky and dirty and will mess up our home.” Baekhyun pouted. 

“Baekie, that’s not nice. Jongin was left outside all alone and got wet. That's why he was dirty, but he is washing right now. So he will be all clean.” 

“Then he will go back home to his own master?” Baekhyun hoped. 

“No, Baekie. Jongin doesn’t have a master. He doesn't have a home anymore.” 

“That’s not true. All cats have a master.” 

Chanyeol shook his head, “No, sweetie. Some cats don't have home and masters. Some cats are abandoned by their masters.”

Baekhyun gasped. Abandoned by their master? That was so sad. Baekhyun would cry every day if Chanyeol ever abandoned him. 

“Yes, so you have to be nice to Jongin, okay? He has been through a lot and needs lots of love and support.” 

Baekhyun nodded, “Okay, Yeollie. I’ll try.” 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s cheek, “That’s my boy.” 

The sound of the water turning off alerts Chanyeol that Jongin is done with his shower. 

“Sounds like he is done.” Chanyeol stands up and sit Baekhyun back down on his bed. 

He walked over to Baekhyun’s dresser and opens the one with his pajamas. 

Baekhyun whines when Chanyeol starts walking toward the door with one of his favorite nightgowns. 

The human turned around, “What’s wrong, hun?” 

“You’re giving him my clothes….” Baekhyun said with his head down. 

Chanyeol sighed, “Just for tonight, Baekie. I’ll buy him clothes tomorrow.” 

And then Chanyeol was gone. 

Baekhyun frowned. 

He hated Jongin. 

Chanyeol was his master


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Jongin had to get away from this new place.

He had to get away from Baekhyun’s hateful glare. 

He had to get away from Chanyeol’s loving smile. 

He had to get away. 

Jongin had to get away because this was not his home. Truthfully, the cat never had a place he could call home. 

Memories of being cold and alone in a dark house flooded Jongin’s head. 

He would never go back. 

Flashes of a sadistic smirk and scornful eyes made Jongin subconsciously whimper. 

He would rather die than to go back to that place. 

“Jongin.” 

The cat snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a deep but warm voice. He would have to get used to his name being called with kindness. 

He so used to that venomous voice. 

“Are you okay?” the voice asked. 

Jongin looked over at the owner of the apartment who was looking back at him with a hint of worry in his brown eyes. 

So handsome...

“I’m fine.” 

Chanyeol rose an eyebrow, clearing not believing the cat. Thankfully, he didn’t push on the matter. 

“Would you like to join me over here?” Chanyeol patted the seat next to him on the couch. 

Jongin quickly shook his head. 

The human pouted, “It would make me happy if you sat with me.” 

Jongin stared at Chanyeol with wide eyes. 

“Please,” he added. 

Jongin couldn’t stop his body from moving closer to the human. The way he beckoned the cat over, Jongin couldn't resist. 

Chanyeol smiled as Jongin sat far away from him as possible. 

How cute. 

After a few moments of watching whatever was on the TV, Chanyeol noticed Jongin’s head bobbing around from his peripheral vision. Obviously, the catboy was falling asleep. 

“Come here, Jongin.” 

“Why?”

“Come lay down.” Chanyeol rubbed his thigh and, again, the temptation was too strong for the cat to resist. 

Slowly, Jongin crawled over to the human and rested his head on Chanyeol’s leg. 

Chanyeol automatically began to drag his fingers through Jongin’s dark silky hair. The businessman smiled to himself. Jongin’s hair had gotten so much healthier since he started living with them. The cat’s hair used to be hard and brittle from lack of proper product and care. But now, Jongin’s hair was soft, shiny, and damn near irresistible to the man. Chanyeol loved playing in Baekhyun’s hair. He could do it for hours. Now that Jongin was here, the human had another head to play with. 

It didn’t take long for soft purring to fill the room. The cat must have been really tired. 

Maybe he wasn’t sleeping well. 

Chanyeol frowned at the thought. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Jongin wasn’t fully comfortable with his new life. He didn’t talk unless spoken to. He never took initiative in taking care of basic needs like eating, drinking, hygiene, etc. He always waited for Chanyeol to offer because he did anything. It was sad. 

Chanyeol wondered what kind of life Jongin must have had before he found him. What kind of master did he have? Was he a good person? Did he treat Jongin fair? Chanyeol couldn’t imagine ever treating Baekhyun with anything other than adoration and love. However, he knew that not everyone was like him. Some people adopted cat-people for reasons that Chanyeol didn’t approve of. 

A sharp knock on his front door pulled Chanyeol out of his thoughts. 

He looked down at Jongin, hoping the noise didn’t wake him. After seeing that it did not, Chanyeol quietly called for his other precious cat. 

“Baekie, hon. Can you get that for me, please?”

“Yes, Yeollie,” came the instant reply. 

Chanyeol smiled and continued petting the sleeping cat in his lap. 

~.~.~.~.

Baekhyun skipped to the door and reached to open it. 

The cat quickly lost the smile he wore. He could smell who was on the other side before he even opened it. The tainted scent of his master’s blood was all he needed to confirm the identity of the guest. 

He was tempted to leave the guest standing there forever, but he didn’t want to disappoint his master. 

Ignoring the bitterness in his throat, the cat finally opened the door. 

The male’s eyes scanned the cat up and down, a sleazy smile on his handsome face. 

Baekhyun glared at the human., “What are you doing here Sehun? Shouldn’t you been in be in Europe right now?”

Sehun smirked, “I missed you, Baekie.” 

“My name is Baekhyun.” 

“Aww, don’t be that way. Hyung calls you Baekie,” Sehun leaned in closer and chuckled when the cat moved further away. 

Baekhyun scoffed at the college student, “Well, I actually like your brother so there’s that.”

Sehun placed a hand over his chest as if Baekhyun had hit him, “Ouch, babe. That hurt.” 

“Whatever,” Baekhyun was done talking to Chanyeol’s younger brother. He didn’t like the human, and Sehun knew that “Chanyeol is in the living room.” 

He didn’t give the other time to reply before making his way to the living room as well. Interacting with Sehun always left a sour taste in the cat’s mouth and only his master could make him feel better. 

The brown cat stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he stepped into the room. Chanyeol had been on the couch, that was normal since it was his day off from work, but it was the sleeping body in his master’s lap that made Baekhyun hiss. 

The sound got Chanyeol’s attention, “Baekkie? What’s wrong, sweetie?” 

Baekhyun’s claws dug into the palms of his hands, but the cat ignored the pain. His heart-shattering at the domestic picture before him hurt a lot worse anyway. 

Jongin didn’t wake, only snuggled closer into Chanyeol’s lap which made Baekhyun hiss even more.

Baekhyun wanted to push the other cat off the couch and scratch his eyes out. 

He hated Jongin. 

Even though the other had been living with them for a few weeks now, the brown cat had yet to warm up to the idea of having a stray in his home. Luckily for him, Jongin had taken to staying cooped up in his bedroom. Baekhyun was able to walk around the apartment without the stray’s scent stinking up the place. 

Chanyeol looked at his pet with nothing but worry in his eyes. He was so precious and caring, Baekhyun loved his master so much. Why did that stray have to be here? Why couldn’t Chanyeol have just left him outside where he found him? He was ruining everything! He was trying to steal his master away and Chanyeol didn’t even know it! 

Baekhyun’s eyes began to water from all the emotions he was feeling. 

This really got Chanyeol’s attention, “Baekhyun, what’s wrong? Tell me, honey. Please. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Please, baby.” 

Baekhyun’s heart clenched at the kind words. His master was so kind. He would die without him. Even so, he didn’t want to talk to Chanyeol right now. Not with that stray still sleeping in his lap. 

The brown cat turned to run to his bedroom, only to run right into Sehun’s broad chest. 

Sehun grabbed the cat’s shoulder, “Whoa there, babe. Watch where you’re going.”

Jongin’s eyes fluttered open at the new voice. 

“Sehun? What are you doing here?”

The student let go of the brown cat and watched as he scurried off to his room. Turning his attention back to Chanyeol he shrugged, “I’m on break. Figured I’d come to see my favorite brother,” he paused at the sound of Baekhyun’s bedroom door slamming, “What’s up with pretty eyes?”

Chanyeol sighed, “I don’t know. He was just fine. Did you say anything to him? I know you like to tease him.” 

Sehun crossed his arms, “Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe he i-.” 

Jongin quickly sat up once he realized that he had been laying in Chanyeol’s lap. How could he have been so stupid?

“You okay, Jongin? Did you have a bad dream,’ Chanyeol asked, voice dripping with warmth. 

“No...I um…”

“Who is that, Hyung?” 

Jongin’s eyes flicked up to the unfamiliar voice. His eyes went wide at the sight of the new face. The man was tall, not as tall as Chanyeol, but still taller than Jongin. His hair was pushed up and back, his jawline sharp, dark eyebrows pointed down in curiosity, and his eyes looked as black as his hair. 

He didn’t look as welcoming as Chanyeol and that terrified the cat. 

“This is Jongin. I found him a few weeks back and he’s been living here ever since,” Chanyeol spoke softer while addressing the cat, “Jongin, this is Sehun. He is my youngest brother. He goes to school in Paris for as a business major as I did.” 

Jongin nodded but his eyes stayed on the new face. This was too much. He was still getting used to Chanyeol and now there another man he had to adapt to. Living on the streets was sounding better and better. 

Chanyeol rose to his feet and Jongin instantly jumped, startled by the sudden movement. 

“I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Chanyeol tried to reach out to pet Jongin’s hair, but the cat moved away. The human sighed but didn’t push forward, “I’m going to go check on Baekhyun now. Stay here?” 

Jongin didn’t miss the rise in Chanyeol’s tone. It was a question, not a command. The cat had to get used to that too. 

He nodded and Chanyeol took off. 

Jongin ignored the lonely feeling he got and brought his legs up to his chest. He wanted to go back to his room now, but he had told Chanyeol that he would wait. 

“Are you a mute or something?” 

Jongin jumped at the harsh voice. He was missing Chayeol’s too much he had forgotten about Sehun. 

Sehun who was so different from his brother. 

He remembered that he had been asked a question. He shook his head and Sehun scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

He sat down in the armchair across from the black cat and draped one leg over the other. 

Arms still folded over his chest, Sehun spoke again, “Then what’s your problem then? You acted as if you didn’t want Hyung to touch you. Has he hit you before?” 

“No,” Jongin answered before he could stop himself. He couldn’t help it though. He had to let it be known that Chanyeol had never hit him. The human has only ever been kind to Jongin. Too kind. 

Sehun hummed, “Yeah, didn’t think so. He’s too much of a softy for your kind. He lets Baekhyun walk all over him and never says anything.” 

Jongin almost let a smile form on his face until he heard Sehun’s next words. 

“It’s disgusting. I don’t understand why he wastes so much time with things like you when he could just get real pets.” 

Sehun didn’t notice the hurt look on the cat’s face. If he did, he didn’t pay it any attention. The young man simply got up and left the living room. 

Jongin let out a quiet whine. 

Why was he so unlovable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment. I would love to know your thoughts! 
> 
> Also, join me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun) for random chats and story thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Sehun hates hybrids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more depth in this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come join me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Baekhyun would try to be nicer to Jongin.

 

He wanted to please Chanyeol so much. He would do anything for the human. 

 

After their talk yesterday, Chanyeol made it very clear that he wasn’t going to treat Baekhyun any differently now that Jongin was there. He told him how much he loved the brown cat and smothered Baekhyun was with small kisses. 

 

The human even spent the night in Baekhyun’s bed. The catboy has been on cloud 9. 

 

Chanyeol gave him the perfect life and if all he wanted was for Baekhyun to play nice with the stray, then Baekhyun would try his best. 

 

He stretched for a few minutes before finally getting out of bed. It was Monday morning so Chanyeol was at work. The weekends were so special because, during the week, the cat rarely saw the businessman. 

 

His human worked so hard. It was because he worked so much that Baekhyun had everything he could ever want, but he would trade it all away if that meant Chanyeol could stay home forever. 

 

Unfortunately, that’s not how life worked.  

 

Baekhyun went to his bathroom peeled off his pajamas before climbing into the shower. He washed his hair, careful not to get any water in his cat ears, and then started washing his small body. Lastly, he washed his long brown tail. 

 

After he was done with his shower, he tied his pink bathrobe around himself and brushed his teeth at the sink. 

 

He looked at his face washes trying to decide if he wanted to wash his face or not. His stomach growled just at that moment so the cat figured he’d wash his face later. Right now. He would eat breakfast. 

 

As soon as he opened his bedroom door, the aroma of meats and cooked veggies made the cat’s nose twitch. It smelled so good! 

 

Someone had already started breakfast? But, Chanyeol had gone to work already and there is no way that stray would just help himself to the food in the fridge. Despite his master telling the black cat over and over again that he could eat whenever he wanted, Baekhyun noticed that Jongin still didn’t eat unless Chanyeol brought him food directly. It was strange, but Baekhyun assumed that Jongin just like being pampered, which made the brown cat hate the other even more. 

 

Baekhyun shook his head. 

 

No. He wouldn't think poorly of Jongin. He promised his master he would try to be nice. 

 

He promised. 

 

Baekhyun made his way to the kitchen to see who had been cooking. He frowned when he saw the wide back and dark of the person currently frying eggs. 

 

_ Sehun… _

 

The brown cat suppressed the hostile hiss. He really hated his master’s little brother. The college student was always teasing him in the form of flirting. Baekhyun only wanted Chanyeol’s affections, anyone else’s made his skin crawl. 

 

“Good morning, Baekkie. Did you sleep well?” 

 

Sehun had turned around before Baekhyun could slip away unnoticed. How unfortunate. 

 

Ignoring the human’s question, Baekhyun sat down at the table, arms crossed. 

 

He heard Sehun’s low chuckle, “I’m going to take that as a yes since I know Hyung slept in your room last night.” 

 

Of course, Baekhyun had a good night! Any night he had with Chanyeol’s arms wrapped tightly around him was a good night. A perfect night! But still, Baekhyun wasn’t going to entertain Sehun. 

 

“Just give me my food and shut up,” he hissed. 

 

Sehun laughed at that, “And what makes you think I cooked anything for you, sweetheart?” 

 

Baekhyun finally looked directly at his enemy, eyes narrowed, “Because if you don’t take care of me while Chanyeol’s at work, I will just call him and tell him you’re starving me. See if he lets you stay here then.” 

 

The hybrid smirked in victory when Sehun simply glared at him before aggressively sitting a plate of delicous looking breakfast in front of him. 

 

He decided to rub a little salt in the human’s wound, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

 

~.~.~.~

  
  


Sehun growled but didn’t say anything to the cat. 

 

He knew better than to piss off Baekhyun. His brother would kick him out in a heartbeat the moment the feline male cried abuse. No questions asked. 

 

That’s why Sehun hated hybrids! 

 

The sneaky pests crept their way into a person’s life, promising everlasting love, companionship, and obediance, pertending to be innocent and completly at the mercy of their master. 

 

In reality, it was the damned pet who held all the power. Humans took care of the hybrid entirely, feeding, clothing, gifts, a place to stay, for free. The hybrid didn’t have to do a damn thing but sit their and look cute while some stupid him treated them like royaltly. 

 

It made Sehun sick. 

 

Chanyeol used to be so admirable.

 

He used to understand that no one should matter more than one’s self and if he did choose to entertain some pretty little fling, it was out of boredom or phycial attraction. Nothing more. As soon as the young businesman got what he wanted out of a person, he would toss them aside. 

 

That was the big brother Sehun knew and loved. That was the big brother Sehun wanted to be like; smart, succesful, independent, and free of worthless things holding him down. 

 

But somehow someway, Chanyeol had been captured by one of those damned hybrids and turned into this soft idiot who would bend over backwards for a pet! 

 

If he kept it up, Chanyeol was going to turn out like their father and eldest brother...idiots who abandoned their family all for a pretty thing with cat ears. 

 

Sehun didn’t want that. The other male was all he had left. 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t leave him too. 

 

Sehun filled another plate with the remaining food and took the chair furthest away from Baekhyun. 

 

He glared at the brown haired cat across the table as he happily ate the breakfast Sehun had prepared for himself. He had given Baekhyn a majority, hoping that would keep the other from whinning to his brother about Sehun being unfair. 

 

Sehun quietly ate his food. He wished it was time for Chanyeol to come home already, but his brother worked very long hours during the week. He knew he shouldn’t expect the older man to be back before dinner time. 

 

From the corner of his eye, Sehun saw a black tail hurry across the kitchen opening. 

 

Oh yeah. Chanyeol had another cat now. 

 

The pretty brown-eyed one he saw the day before. 

 

Sehun frowned once he realized what he had unintentionally thought about the black cat’s appearance. 

 

Yeah, he called Baekhyun pretty all the time, but that was merely to get under the cat’s skin. Sehun never meant the compliements he gave Baekhyun. Never. 

 

However...that other cat was different somehow.

 

When Sehun first saw Jongin, waking up from his nap on Chanyeol’s lap, the human was temporarly speachless. He had never seen anything so pretty, human nor hybrid. 

 

His skin was lightly tanned. His hair was a chocolate brown that looked soft to touch. And his eyes….his eyes made Sehun want to grab his face and stare into forever. 

 

It really pissed Sehun off how attractive he found the cat man. He’d only ever felt pure hate for their kind, yet one look at Jongin had Sehun briefly thinking he understood why Chanyeol kept hybrid pets. 

 

It wasn’t right. A single creature shouldn’t have such a strong affect on a person’s heart.

 

After Sehun made it clear to Jongin how he felt about his kind, he had to spent the next few hours tryung to forget the hurt look on the cat’s face. It had branded itself in Sehun’s mind and clenched his heart with an unforgiving force. 

  
  


It wasn’t fair! Sehun was stronger than this! He wouldn’t allow himself to be turned into a hybrid’s slave. He wouldn’t! 

 

Sehun forced himself to continue his food. He would just ignore Jongin.

 

He could tolerate Baekhyun. The only power the brown cat over Sehun was his brother’s name and as much as he hated that fact, Sehun knew that if it ever came down to it, he could just drop  Chanyeol and live without contacting the other ever again. 

 

For someone reason, Sehun had a feeling if he allowed himself to get tangled up with Jongin, he wouldn’t be able to say the same thing. 

 

“Hey, strayI I know you’re out there! Come get food!” 

 

Sehun froze at Baekhyun’s statement. 

 

Damn it! 

 

He kept his attention on his plate but still didnt move. 

 

“Ah...I...okay.” 

 

Sehun clenched the eating utenials his hand. The cat’s voice was quiet, but to Sehun it was unbearable loud and eargerly inviting him in. 

 

“Oh...um...there is nothing...there’s nothing left,” Jongin mumbled as if he was scared to state a simple fact. Why was he pretending to be so timid? He knew damn well that with a flick of his tongue he could have Sehun running all the way to the other side of town in the pouring rain for a single snack bar if he wanted to. 

 

So why didn’t he do it? 

 

Why was he messing with him? Did he enjoy making Sehun doubt everything about himself. Was it fun to watch a human try to resist a hybrid’s charm? 

 

Cats did play with their pray after all. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Sehun can just make some more. Right, Sehun?”

 

Baekhyun’s voice was teasing and playful. It made Sehun’s blood boild. 

 

Did the brown cat also know of Sehun’s interal struggles? Did Jongin and Baekhyun plan this together? Were they going to wait unitl they were alone and then laugh at Sehun’s pathetic attempts to resist Jongin? 

 

“He...doesn’t- he doesn’t have to...I don’t have to eat.” 

 

Of course, he has to eat! Did he not see how skinny he was? What game was he playing at! Did he think Sehun’s cooking wasn’t good enough for him? How dare he! 

 

Sehun shot up, the legs of the chair loudly scrapping the floor. 

 

“I’m not hungry anymore. Just have this” 

 

Before either cat could react, Sehun left the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehun certainly knows how to work himself up, huh? Jongin is not the conniving person Sehun thinks he is. 
> 
> COMMENTS and KUDOS are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Come join me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


End file.
